


Finding You

by Scarletbelle87



Series: Spellbound [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbelle87/pseuds/Scarletbelle87
Summary: Following your chance meeting with Kaiba, you can't seem to get him out of your mind. Will your paths finally merge?This one-shot won't make much sense on its own so reading part 1 first is best.





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So initially I wasn't going to do a continuation but the longer I thought about it, the more it appealed to me. So if you liked the first story as is you can ignore this piece :P For everyone else, I really hope you enjoy it :)

 

You walked through your large airy apartment to stand outside on the balcony. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue Domino sky. You could never tire of this vista. The ocean spread out before you, the shore peppered with colourful umbrellas and beach towels as the citizens of Domino frolicked at the beach. You took a sip of the cold orange juice in your hand, droplets of condensation covered the glass and dripped off the bottom to the floor. It was a beautiful day. You decided it was far too beautiful to stay indoors so you quickly packed a beach bag and headed out the door.

You stepped out of the building and walked down the path directly onto the beach. Your blue kimono billowed slightly behind you as the breeze caught it. The white bikini allowed you minimal protection from the glorious warm rays of the sun. You walked along the shore, feeling the soft sand beneath your toes as you wiggled them. You eventually found the spot you were looking for and laid down your beach towel on the fine beige sea sand. You slipped off your kimono and deposited it into your beach bag before lying down on the towel with one leg propped up. You closed your eyes, soaking up the vitamin D. This was the perfect way to spend a Saturday. At least it was until you felt something plastic smack into your side. You opened your eyes and lifted your aviators to see a little child scurrying to get their inflatable beach ball. With a smile you picked it up and handed it back.

“Here you go, kiddo.”

With a look of complete uncertainty, the child grabbed onto the too large ball and ran back to their mother who mumbled apologies that you dismissed. You eyed the two month old magazine that the woman was reading under her umbrella. The cover had a picture of Seto Kaiba and Keiko Tanaka with an exaggerated split between them. It was clear what that story had been about. Seto Kaiba’s split from his fiance was common knowledge throughout Domino.  Every time you spotted a new article or heard someone speak of him, it took you back to the Chamber of Commerce dinner. Kaiba was fascinating. He was intimidating and intelligent but you sensed that he hid a wicked sense of humour behind that scowl. He was exceptionally pleasing on the eye as well. Smiling, you lay back down on your towel, your dark glasses shielding your eyes once more.

A lot had happened since your meeting and it all played on your mind now.

While most of Domino had found out about Kaiba cancelling his wedding and breaking up with Keiko via the announcement from their PR people, you had found out in a more personal way. It had been a dull, cold, rainy day in Domino and you had decided to get a coffee at a cosy cafe that you frequently visited. You got a large cappuccino in a to go cup and thought that you had spotted Keiko but she seemed to disappear as quickly as you had seen her. You thought nothing of it and drove back to your office. It was about an hour later that you had heard raised voices outside your office door. Keiko had burst in looking furious.

“Miss Tanaka?!” You had said, surprised. “Have a seat.” You dismissed the secretary that you and your husband shared.

“How can I help y-”

“Seto is leaving me.” Keiko burst out angrily without any preamble.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” You replied, still unsure as to why Keiko came to you.

“Like hell you are. It’s all your fault.” Keiko fired.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” You said calmly. It was true, you were very confused at this point.

“Everything changed after he met you. You said something to him that night. You must have.” Keiko accused.

“You mean the night of the dinner? Miss Tanaka, I only chatted to Mr Kaiba briefly. Mostly it was about being at the dinner and then he introduced me to Mr Hashimoto as I had shown interest in working with him but was unable to chat with him during the night. I assure you, I have said or done nothing to warrant suspicion.” You said evenly. It was ridiculous that you were put in this position.

“I don’t believe you. People talk, everyone knows you never attend with your husband. Why is that?” Keiko said suspiciously.

“Because it isn’t his scene. I do better at events such as these than he does so it makes sense that I go alone.”

Keiko scoffed. “I’m not gullible enough to believe that. It’s obvious why you trawl through these events alone.”

“Miss Tanaka, I sympathise that you are in a difficult situation but I urge you not to make assumptions about my marriage. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I have a meeting now but if you want to you can always call me to clear anything up.” You got off your chair and escorted Keiko out. That was the last time you had seen her.

You saw Kaiba soon after that at a restaurant where you were hosting a client, and as a courtesy you approached his table to greet him. In an instant that forgotten electricity returned. It was as if the air felt magnetized around the two of you.

“It’s good to see you again.” Kaiba smirked.

“Likewise. And thank you for the introduction to Mr Hashimoto, it has been a most profitable one.” 

“You’re welcome.” He said in his gravelly voice. You had never felt such attraction to anyone before.

“Well, I think I’ve intruded enough. Have a lovely day gentlemen.” You greeted before you went to your seat. You felt Kaiba’s gaze follow you.

You turned over on your towel, folding your arms under your head as your back warmed. You still could not believe the way things turned out, especially with your own husband. You had mentioned the encounter with Keiko to your husband, but Hiro did not seem particularly interested. In fact, there was very little conversation when you were not in the office discussing business. Yours was a marriage of convenience and this was one of the little things you would have to bear. You loved your work and if your marriage was the price, you would pay it, after all, no one could have everything.

Your loveless existence reached a point where you would not see Hiro at all for days on end. You were no fool, you knew what was going on. A few weeks after the incident with Keiko, you were home making yourself a warm drink. The electric kettle had only just clicked off and you watched the noisy, rolling bubbles of boiling water subside through the glass when you heard the door open. You heard Hiro enter with a giggling female. You continued quietly making your cup of tea when he walked into the kitchen, girlfriend in tow. Both their smiles where instantly wiped off their face.

“Oh!I didn’t realize you were home.” Hiro said surprised.

“Don’t look so shocked, we both knew this day would come.” You said as you took a sip. You watched him over the top of your cup. His discomfort was a little pleasing. You heaved a deep sigh and extended your hand to the strange woman in your home. “I’m the wife. You are?”

“Yoko.” She said shaking your hand. You then turned towards your husband with a smug look on your face. “What’s your plan Hiro?”

“I didn’t want to do it like this. I was going to talk to you later.” He said.

“Did you want to do it over dinner, with flowers and jewellery?” You asked sarcastically. “You can talk to me now.” You said showing no emotion.

“Fine.” Hiro said handing over an envelope. “We can do this quickly with mutual consent. Just sign the divorce papers.”

You pulled the papers out and read through them. Most of seemed pretty standard, you did not care for your joint possessions, all you cared about was the company.

“You’re out of your mind if you think I will sign away my portion of the company.” You said clearly.

“It’s my company.” Hiro said, his stance becoming rigid.

“It’s our company. Half of it is mine and if you are afraid of working with me, you can leave.” You said pleasantly.

“Don’t be difficult.” Hiro ordered.

“I’m not. Look if you want it that bad, buy me out.” You said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Hiro looked uncomfortable.

“Is that going to be a problem?” You asked caustically. “Well, I’m sure if you ask your mummy and daddy really nicely, they’d help you out. Just don’t come to me when the company needs rescuing.”

And in the end, that was exactly what had happened. His parents were the bailout he needed. You only returned to the apartment to pick up your clothes, jewellery and all the music you had acquired over the years. It was a little sad to think that your life with Hiro could fit into the boot of your car. Still, there was no sadness in saying goodbye.

Soon after this, you once again bumped into Kaiba. This time it was at Kaibaland while taking your nieces out for the day. You were starting to wonder if the timing was a coincidence. It seemed suspicious that you would run into this glorious man twice since meeting him, both after major life events, yet you had never seen him in person before the dinner event. You had left this encounter with him saying, “Perhaps I’ll see you again.” Somehow, it seemed like a promise. It took a lot of bribery to keep your nieces from talking about their aunt and Seto Kaiba.

The sound of a particularly large wave crashing brought you back to the present from your state of half dozing. The heat had rendered you quite parched so you decided to pick up your towel, throw your blue kimono back on and pick up your bag, making your way to the water’s edge. The foamy surf captured your feet, the water was cool and the salty air clung to you, it was refreshing. It had been a long time since you felt this free.

You spotted a beach bar and made your way over.  You took your seat on one of the stools and got the bartender’s attention.

“Hi there. What can I get you?” He asked flirtatiously.

“A pineapple cooler, please.” You requested with a smile.

“Coming right up.”

You watched the muscular, board short clad man mix the drink. It was a bit hypnotic watching him work. It was a shame anyone had to work when the day was this lovely. You idly wondered what Kaiba would be doing. Your musing was interrupted by the bartender placing a coaster and the drink in front of you. It was a tall glass with a slice of pineapple and lime on the rim with a little umbrella that poked out.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.” You smiled pleasantly. You took a long sip of the icy yellow drink. It was entirely refreshing. Just as you swallowed, you felt a shadow fall over you. You could feel the gaze on your back. You turned around but you knew who it was before he even spoke.

“I did say I’ll see you again.” Came Kaiba’s low voice. You were caught in his gaze. He took your drink from your hand, sucking on the straw that you had just sipped from. You smirked at him, pupils dilating. Kaiba was spellbound.


End file.
